Many elderly people live alone (or live in care centers where a caregiver might not be watching them at all times). A person living alone or not being attended to by a caregiver might experience an emergency situation (e.g., a fall), which may be discovered by potential caregiver(s) several days after it takes place, potentially reducing the success rate of treatments or increasing the damage from the emergency situation. As the foregoing illustrates, a system and method for alerting an emergency contact when a person experiences an emergency situation may be desirable.